Book One, Untitled
by paganpunk9909
Summary: Summary coming soon
1. The Note

**To Whom It May Concern...**

My name is Isabella Rae Snow. I have reddish-brown hair, blue/yellow eyes, and pale skin that shimmers in light, especially the sunlight. I am a witch and a vampire, quite strong and knowledgeable in both areas really, but I don't like to brag, honest. I am writing this to document my and my two sisters' experiences and encounters with things you probably have no idea are even possible, or even exist in this vast universe. I'm here to at least try to show you what's really out there, to explain that it's not the world you think it is. You will learn of beings that are affected by silver, psychics, shape-shifters, mediums, witches, vampires. Everything you always thought to be make believe will come alive on these very pages. Enjoy.

_-Bella_


	2. Home

****

**Chapter One**

_Home_

"Ahh, the sweet scent of magik!" I exclaimed as I stepped into Kigam Academy for Magikal Beings, my very heart and soul, after a long summer away.

"Bella!" I heard someone call from my left. I turned, and bounding towards me was my best friend Reeni with all her luggage floating right behind her. "Oh Bella, it seems like it's been ages!"

"Reeni! I know, I've missed you so much!"

"How was your summer?"

"Same as many before, long and dragged out, every day getting me closer to the day I finally get to come home."

"I know how that feels. I found out around the middle of the summer that I'm adopted."

"Aww I'm sorry! I actually found that out a couple years ago about myself. Got into the papers, you know." I smiled. "I think I was just about your age, actually."

"Wow, we have way too much in common." Reeni laughed. "We should get to our dorm. I hear we have a new roommate!"

"Really?! Well what are we waiting for then?!" I exclaimed and started running toward the Central Hall where we would find out which dorm we were to occupy that year and which courses we'd have.

I had already received our dorm information and had started searching for our schedules and supply lists by the time Reeni caught up. Gasping for air, she burst out, "Bella! Ugh, Bella that's not fair I can't run as fast as you vampires when I'm in this form!"

I grinned. "I think it's totally fair! I was born with all my wonderful vampire abilities that you don't have, and you were born with all your shapeshifter abilities that I don't have - thanks." I said with a wink to the woman sitting at the center of a large oak table giving out schedules for students with the last names L-Z. "Our dorm is down the Corridor of Lions again, and the room number is 609. Here's your schedule and supply list."

"Thanks Bells. Let's go meet this new roommate of ours." She had already started running by the time I said "Okay," trying to beat me there. I laughed and ran right past her and stopped in front of the door of Lions:609 to wait for her. She turned the corner seconds later.

"No fair!" she gasped, stopping a few feet in front of me, walking at a _human's_ pace, for christ's sake, to get to the door.

"Hey chica, not my fault you didn't shift!" I chuckled. "Alright, the password is..." I fumbled through the papers in my hands and found the dormitory information sheet on the bottom of the stack. "Hmm... it's a riddle, as usual. The name of the Hindu deity of wealth and beauty... wouldn't that be Lakshmi?"

"Yea, I think so. Try it."

"Okay, Lakshmi!" I said to the towering oak door. It creaked open and the two of us walked into a large room with windows all across the back wall letting the morning glow make shadows dance across the walls. Against the wall to our left was a bunk bed made of iron but with lovely mattresses that had purple silk sheets on them. Against a window on the back wall was a single bed with red silk sheets glistening in the still rising sun.

"Who's there?!" gasped a girl in her nightclothes, scrambling off the bottom bunk to her feet.

"Your roommates, silly!" Reeni answered while setting her stuff on the top bunk. "How convenient, you chose bottom bunk, and I prefer top! Bella always gets the single. Oh! My name is Reeni Elizabeth Piper, and this is Isabella Rae Snow."

"I go by Bella or Bells only, though." I said, looking coldly at Reeni for saying my full first name. I never was good at meeting people, anyways, so at least she introduced me.

"Alright, nice to meet you both. I'm Kasia Lluna Stelmaria. I forgot I was to have roommates for a moment there. Gave me quite a fright when I heard the door open." As she was speaking, I walked slowly as I could without getting frustrated over to the single bed and set my stuff down next to it, sitting on the edge as I did so.

"Ohh I'm so exhausted!" I sighed. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to sleep. Class starts at five in the afternoon and let's out around 11:45 for Reeni and I since we both prefer to be nocturnal. How about you?"

"It's the same for me. I think they might have made sure that nocturnals and day-timers aren't roommates, so that no one gets their sleep disturbed."

"I agree. Alright, well, you should go to sleep soon as well. What is your first class?"

"Beginning Herbalism." answered Reeni.

"History of Magik." answered Kasia.

"Alright, I have AP Astral Projection." I yawned. "Good night."

"Night Bells." I hardly heard Reeni say as I drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Dream

****

**Chapter Two**

_Dream_

I was walking through the Hall of Tigers. There was no sign of anyone else anywhere. "Reeni?! Kasia?! Anybody?!" I called out. No one replied. There were footfalls coming from behind me. "Hello? Who's there?" I said while twirling around to face the sound, creating an energy ball quickly in my hands.

There was no one there.

Suddenly a flash of light came out from the darkness I was facing, and Reeni's voice screamed, "Bella!"

I was in my bed, looking out the window now.

"Bella! Oh Bella wake up!" cried Reeni, squeezing my hand. "Are you okay?" I rolled over and sat up into a defensive position. When I saw who it was my muscles relaxed and I calmed down.

"Yea I'm... fine. Just a bad dream I sup-"

"Bella, your arm!" exclaimed Kasia, who was at the foot of my bed.

"What about my - oh." On my right shoulder, where the light had hit in my dream, there was a large wound which was still bleeding fresh. "I must have just hit it on something and never noticed." I said, waving my hand off as if it were nothing.

"Are you sure? You were yelling and calling our names, then you screamed from the pain." Reeni sighed at my expression. "Oh okay I'll drop it. You just had me worried for a minute."

"What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject off of myself.

"It's four in the afternoon." replied Kasia. "You should really take care of that wound."

"Alright. I should be getting up now anyways." I scooped my feet over the side of the bed and stood. Both girls watched me cautiously, ready for anything. I glanced over to them and laughed at their worried expressions. "I'm fine, both of you! You're really making me uncomfortable, though, staring at me like that." They sighed and got up to start getting ready for class. I went into the bathroom down the hall and grabbed some hydrogen peroxide and gauze wrap. The peroxide burned and bubbled as it worked on clearing the cut of all bacteria, then wrapped it in the gauze. When I was done with that and getting ready for class I sat on the edge of the bed and watched them. _If only they knew... _I thought. _Our full powers would reveal themselves... _

"Bella?" Kasia asked, standing by her closet door with a wondering look. I had been staring at her for minutes now.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I was spacing again." I giggled.

"Oh, okay." she flashed a wide smile then turned back to look through her clothes.


End file.
